Portable storage containers that both stack and nest with similar containers are commonly used in industry for transporting and storing goods. Nesting is typically achieved with an empty container receives a like container therein such that there is overlap between the walls and container. On the other hand, the stacking feature is typically used when an occupied container has a like container supported thereon, such that there is relatively little or no overlap between the walls of the container, and the goods contained in the lower container are preferably not contacted or damaged by the upper container.
Many containers include bail members to achieve this stacking feature. Bail members are typically slidably and pivotally connected to opposite walls. The bail members can be positioned out of the way for purposes of nesting, and can be moved to one or more stacking positions (i.e., vertically aligned with the floor) to permit another container to be stacked thereon.